


盖喵|《搭档可以做的事》

by MIAOMIAOMIAO (GarudaNaga)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarudaNaga/pseuds/MIAOMIAOMIAO
Summary: IF线*两个人为了寻找人造超越之力的真相，合作调查位于阿拉米格的废弃帝国实验室*的故事
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 32





	盖喵|《搭档可以做的事》

盖乌斯合上扉页署名“奥卢斯·玛尔·亚希纳”的文件，回答埃斯蒂尼安：“没有。”

龙骑士仿佛不死心，又对着舱门发动了接二连三的进攻。盖乌斯在他的身后解释道：“没用的。这种材料几乎能够完全吸收物理攻击，而且它的以太传导率非常差。”

埃斯蒂尼安悻悻停手。他已经流了许多汗，于是把长枪往门边一杵，席地而坐，解开软甲一般的长外套。“那怎么办？”他问，“难道这扇门真的只能从外部打开？”

盖乌斯也坐了下来。漆黑的王狼这一刻眼神中布满迟疑。他瞧了埃斯蒂尼安一会儿，最后言简意赅地告诉对方：“不是。”

“盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨。”埃斯蒂尼安平静地说，“太久没有露出真面孔与人打交道了，是吗？你有事情瞒着我，犹豫全都写在脸上了。”

“奥卢斯……是协助芝诺斯研究超越之力的人。”

盖乌斯让话题转变得唐突。“……也是这间实验室的主人。他做过很多和人造生命有关的实验。”

“我听着呢。”埃斯蒂尼安问，“他和你有什么关系？你是第十四军团的吧。”

盖乌斯摇摇头说“没有关系”，接着解释。“……研究项目还包括魔兽的杂交，和它们产生的后代的变异情况。”

“而这里，”他反手敲了敲身后坚硬的墙壁，“就是魔兽们基因融合的地方。”

埃斯蒂尼安低下头，细看地板后发现了四五道泛白交纵的、不明显的野兽爪痕，内心便信任了盖乌斯的发言。但是，龙骑士感觉到盖乌斯的答话中仍然缺少了一部分关键信息。

“你说的这些事情，对解决现状有帮助吗？”他抬眼上下打量昔日的帝国军团长，“而且，又有什么值得隐瞒的？盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨，“漆黑的王狼”，暗影猎人。我试图相信你，那么哪一个才是现在的你？”

“我现在是个普通的加雷马人……但是，不管怎么样，谢谢你肯与我合作。”盖乌斯沉默许久，忽然意味深长地注视龙血骑士，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下，我是怕现实对你不利——你不觉得身体越来越热了吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安上半身已经脱得只剩一件单衣了。他长期在伊修加德的冰天雪地里活动，不怕冷，却尤其怕热。埃斯蒂尼安偏头咬下绑在左手腕的牛鬼皮绳，把垂落的长发撩起来，扎成一个偏高的马尾，一边回答盖乌斯：“确实很热。这地方有问题。”他没有催动以太，仍然感觉得到邪龙的血液在体内剧烈沸腾，在他的五脏六腑之间发烫。

“它让龙血的力量正在暴走。”对此，龙骑是这样解释的。

“你刚刚说……这里原本是什么实验室来着？”

盖乌斯便把那个词重复了一遍。

基因融合。埃斯蒂尼安头疼地想，什么意思？听上去就像萨雷安贤人发明的那些生僻词。他受拂晓委托调查“黑玫瑰”，或多或少接触过类似的知识……

在犹如尼德霍格低语一般的耳鸣干扰中，埃斯蒂尼安缓慢地反应过来。

盖乌斯坐在原地仔细观察埃斯蒂尼安的表情。他看到对方写满疑惑的五官忽而舒展，意识到精灵最终明白了。毕竟是那样的事，他始终犹豫自己是否应该直白地说出口。

在此之前伊修加德闭关锁国，盖乌斯无缘亲身见识沐浴了真龙力量的龙血骑士。经历过第七灵灾后，在他眼中龙一律是可怖的、邪恶的、丑陋的，龙骑士听起来则更像是愚昧的伊修加德人如蛮族请神一样创造出的诡怪生物。

埃斯蒂尼安好像得了热病一样，两颊浮现出大片不正常的血色。如不是他吸入了实验舱释放的残余药雾，和魔兽并无两样的、毫无抵抗地陷入发情，盖乌斯真不相信这个英俊的精灵体内流着恶龙的血。

精灵还有心情追问：“是我想的那种……原始的意思吗？”

盖乌斯尴尬地回答“是”，埃斯蒂尼安反倒松了口气。他朝男人无所谓地耸了耸肩膀：“幸亏不是什么大事。在这个节骨眼上如果力量暴走了，不仅难以收场，还会妨碍接下来的调查进度吧。”

话说得很有道理。然而说话时眼睛里面含着水，比起正直和大义凛然，盖乌斯觉得埃斯蒂尼安此时此刻更像在逞强。

“你……”他索性说，“我没想到它对你也会产生那么大的作用。你这样子能坚持得了一整天吗？”

不能的吧？埃斯蒂尼安犹豫地想。要那么久才能从这儿出去的吗？

他很少承认自己缺少达成某件事、某种目的的能力。

盖乌斯听到皮带扣落地发出的清脆响动，善解人意地背过身去。不久后，实验舱内充满了“咕啾咕啾”的水声，以及埃斯蒂尼安欲盖弥彰的喘息。

“我不太会这个……”精灵仿佛在自言自语，“啊……龙血好像越来越失控了……到底应该怎么做？”

埃斯蒂尼安喘息湿漉漉的，说的每一个字都夹连着黏腻的鼻音。

他说：“盖乌斯，帮帮我。”

盖乌斯沉默了数秒，开口道：“你确定吗？”

“我其实……”龙骑士答，“嗯……我觉得你更……是的，我确定。”

盖乌斯马上站起身走了过去，居高临下地凝视埃斯蒂尼安。他不知道这个青年人过去接受了怎样的教育，以至于在某些特定的情况下，觉得为了完成任务，向临时搭档的男人求欢也不是什么天大的事情。埃斯蒂尼安的率直和坦荡甚至使他愤怒，而且盖乌斯一时半会儿弄不明白他的怒火究竟由何而来。

大约是对艾欧泽亚人的不满没有根除？

“……”

加雷马人的视线缓缓向下移动。精灵银灰色的耻毛完全被浊液浸湿了，他的阴茎在主人不得要领的抚慰下，鼓涨成充满肉欲的紫红色。

埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉地注意到光线被盖乌斯挡住了，抬起头失神地看向对方。精灵嘴唇颤动，过了好一阵子，盖乌斯才意识到埃斯蒂尼安说的是“别看我”。

“不是要我帮忙吗？”

男人蹲下来，伸手摸了摸埃斯蒂尼安汗湿的脸颊，替他把粘在脸上的头发丝挂回耳后。

出人意外地，性赋予了埃斯蒂尼安一种别样魅力。像皑皑白雪覆盖伊修加德群山，让尖锐的磐石一瞬间看起来美丽和柔软。尽管所有人都知道，事实从来不是那样子的。

埃斯蒂尼安觉得盖乌斯这一举动很突然很暧昧，太奇怪了，太不适合他俩。他偏头闪躲：“那你快点吧。”

“……好。”

加雷马人体型健壮，坐着也比精灵高出一大截，面对面地把半身赤裸的埃斯蒂尼安完完全全包裹在自己的阴影下。盖乌斯除去手铠，右手引导着龙骑士修长的手指重新握住自己那根东西。他骨头硬，手劲也大，捏得埃斯蒂尼安难堪地大叫：“啊！”

“很疼？”

“呼……还好。”

盖乌斯的额头几乎和埃斯蒂尼安抵在一起了。埃斯蒂尼安的睫毛湿成一簇一簇，乍看上去有种模糊性别的美感。绵哑的低喘声落在盖乌斯耳边，提醒着加雷马人，眼前的精灵确实就是那位和自己并肩战斗的男性。他的呼吸被埃斯蒂尼安逐渐急促的喘息缠住，慢慢变得粗重起来。

盖乌斯的手掌心也很硬。听闻过去他搞过一段时间科研，但该有茧子的地方全是粗糙的枪茧。埃斯蒂尼安思绪混乱，触觉几乎全集中到了被盖乌斯握住的那一根上面去。他学得很快，转眼间已经明白该如何翻开包皮，技巧地摩擦神经敏感的龟头和马眼四周。盖乌斯拇指扳着埃斯蒂尼安笔挺的阴茎，其余的四指向下探去按摩精灵阴囊根部的会阴处。

腥膻的前液汩汩流了下来，打湿男人黝黑的大手。精灵隐蔽在铠甲下的肉体和盖乌斯的不同，在灯光下显示出健康的蜜色。鲜明的视觉反差。盖乌斯看得口干舌燥，搜肠刮肚地扯出一个不合适的话题：“你平时都没有自己解决过吗？”

“我才没空。‘千年战争’刚结束多、多久啊……以前哪有寻欢作乐的时间？”埃斯蒂尼安抱怨，“这比和龙族作战还累！”他自己又弄了一会儿，干脆松开手，让盖乌斯一个人动。  


盖乌斯的额头时不时会和他的磕到一起，加雷马人的天眼硌得埃斯蒂尼安不太舒服。他调整姿势，偶尔蹭到两片湿哒哒热乎乎的东西，也没有意识到那是盖乌斯的嘴唇。

盖乌斯脑袋快爆炸了，觉得被迫浮想联翩的只有他一个人。他烦躁地加快了手上的动作，指腹对准埃斯蒂尼安顶端的小孔猛地一刮，硬得发烫的肉根接连跳动好几下，最后吐出许多稀薄透明的黏液。盖乌斯发现埃斯蒂尼安一直射不出来。

没几个男人能一再忍受这样痛苦的折磨。埃斯蒂尼安膝盖打软，无法控制地倒在盖乌斯身上。

“盖乌斯。”他忽然感觉到了加雷马人裆部的隆起，“你也中招了？”

事后，盖乌斯回忆起当时的情形，承认自己是失态的。乘人之危的。怀有私心的。

意气风发的苍天之龙骑士跪趴在男人胯下时，纯洁隐忍得倒像个教徒起来。精灵英俊的眼角眉梢纠结着粉红色的痛苦和欢愉，只有那根硬得流水的阴茎完全陷入了快乐，随着主人挨操的节奏，在半空中淫荡而可耻地前后甩动。

防冻的水獭油已经完全在他体内融化了，混合着说不清道不明的液体，从股间一路滑下大腿。加雷马人狰狞的阴茎像一头紫色怪物的粗壮交配腕，残忍地撑开了埃斯蒂尼安鲜红的肉穴。精灵肌肉漂亮的身体热情得令盖乌斯头晕目眩，男人两手抓住埃斯蒂尼安柔韧的腰，把窄小的穴口使劲往自己阴茎上撞。

当然，进入得不太顺利。盖乌斯插进去大半根，埃斯蒂尼安就已经被操得干呕。他无意识地说“太涨了”，说“我快不行了”，语气可怜得仿佛在求饶。强悍的战士越是示弱，征服的快感越让征服者心神激荡。盖乌斯喘着粗气，埋在肉穴里阴茎勃起得粗硬彻底。但是他心里清楚，像埃斯蒂尼安这样的男人，一辈子都不会在谁面前求饶的。

交媾的味道把实验舱的一切都弄脏了。冷光灯是淫邪的，干成肉红色的洞口被照得一览无余；地板是污秽的，犹如一双窥伺的眼睛映出两具肉体交叠的倒影。埃斯蒂尼安跪着承受过分的撞击，整个人湿得像刚从水里捞出来。几道棱起的阳筋随着操干的冲劲狠狠刮擦着肉壁，快感让埃斯蒂尼安无法抵抗地射了出来，射得盖乌斯满手都是。

“盖乌斯……”精灵几乎不会说话了，头脑昏昏，低声叫着一个名字。“盖乌斯。”

盖乌斯许久没有经历过一场完整的性事，在埃斯蒂尼安身上表现出了惊人的投入。他不等精灵回味射精的余韵，就着连接的姿势把人翻了过来。埃斯蒂尼安英俊的脸庞红得乱七八糟，长发粘在脖子上、脸上、嘴唇上，整个人看起来一塌糊涂，很能拨动一个人性虐的欲望。盖乌斯注视了他一会儿，时间久到让精灵溃不成军的注意力重新凝聚成一块。

“怎么了？”埃斯蒂尼安问，“盖乌斯，累的话你可以歇一歇了。我大概知道应该怎么……啊！”

盖乌斯分开埃斯蒂尼安的大腿，托着他的屁股，如同抱小孩一般把他高高托起来。下坠的冲击和进入的深度几乎把精灵半腔内脏撞得移位。埃斯蒂尼安的身体被迫完全向入侵者敞开了，加雷马人的阴茎一直干到他灵魂深处，凶狠地、彻底地侵犯了他。精灵紧绷的小腹明显能看出盖乌斯操进操出时那里狰狞的形状。

他不知道这时候应该尖叫，也不会说任何床笫之间的好话。龙血骑士被一根鸡巴无助地钉牢在墙面上，小腿随着身体的颠簸在男人臂膀间上下不停晃动，喉咙逸出无数抽噎一般的破碎喘息。

埃斯蒂尼安沸腾的欲望浸泡在前所未有的满足当中，最后的印象是盖乌斯把他按倒在一张实验台边上。做爱的两个人体型差异大，精灵趴在台子上的时候，脚趾甚至碰不到地面。

等他睁开眼睛，一切已经结束了。盖乌斯穿戴整齐，埃斯蒂尼安剥落的衣服也回到了身上。他记得盖乌斯射了很多在里面，醒来后除了屁股疼，没有其他不适的感觉。

暗影猎人嘴唇干得起皮，埃斯蒂尼安一下子明白过来：盖乌斯用自己的饮用水替他做了清洁。

“我们可以出去了吗？”他活动四肢，从盖乌斯身边爬起来，发现舱门已开，语气一下子变得轻松愉快。“盖乌斯，醒醒。我们可以出去了！”

一路上，埃斯蒂尼安的话变多了。当他说到“我恐怕很长一段时间都不想来阿拉米格”的时候，盖乌斯打断了他。

“埃斯蒂尼安。”这位前帝国军团长黑着脸，“我没有立场对你说教……但是，作为一个年长者，我不建议你对自己太过随便——我是说，爱惜你自己。”

“你误会了吧，盖乌斯？”埃斯蒂尼安挑眉，“我已经把你当成好搭档了，你想对我说教也是可以的。之前说的‘不相信你’都是气话，不要在意。”

“？”

“而且这件事是由你而不是由其他人来做，真是太好了。”精灵说着笑了笑，“盖乌斯，我很高兴。”

盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨永远没办法弄懂埃斯蒂尼安。但是他清楚地认识到，自己恐怕没法再表现得像个普通的搭档一样，和他一起冒险旅行了。

【完】


End file.
